Frances Ridley Havergal
Frances Ridley Havergal (December 14, 1836 – June 3, 1879) was an English poet and hymnist. Take My Life and Let it Be and Thy Life for Me (also known as I Gave My Life for Thee) are two of her best known hymns. She also wrote hymn melodies, religious tracts, and works for children. Life She was born into an Anglican family, at Astley in Worcestershire. Her father, William Henry Havergal (1793–1870), was a clergyman, writer, composer, and hymnwriter. Her brother, Henry East Havergal, was a priest in the Church of England and an organist. In 1852/3 she studied in the Louisenschule, Düsseldorf, and at Oberkassel. Otherwise she led a quiet life, not enjoying consistent good health; she travelled, in particular to Switzerland. She supported the Church Missionary Society. She died of peritonitis at Caswell Bay on the Gower Peninsula in Wales at age 42. Her sisters saw much of her work published posthumously. Havergal College, a private girls' school in Toronto, is named after her. The composer Havergal Brian adopted the name as a tribute to the Havergal family. Publications *Ministry of Song (1870) *Take My Life and Let it Be (1874) *Under the Surface (1874) *The four happy days (1874) *Royal Commandments (1878) *O Merciful Redeemer *Loyal Responses (1878) *''Kept for the Master's Use'' (1879) memoirs *Life Chords (1880) *Royal Bounty (1880) *Little Pillows, or Goodnight Thoughts for Little Ones (1880) *''Morning bells, or, Waking thoughts for little ones'' (1880) *Swiss Letters and Alpine Poems (1881) edited by J. M. Crane *Under His Shadow: the Last Poems of Frances Ridley Havergal (1881) *The Royal Invitation (1882) *Life Echoes (1883) *Poetical Works (1884) edited by M. V. G. Havergal and Frances Anna Shaw *''Coming to the King'' (1886) *My King and His Service (1896) *Forget Me Nots of Promise, Text from Scripture and verses by Frances Ridley Havergal, Marcus Ward&Co. See also * List of British poets * List of English-language hymnists References *''Frances Ridley Havergal'' Janet Grierson, The Havergal Society, Worcester 1979 ISBN 0-9506544-0 X *''Frances Ridley Havergal's Last Week'' (1879) Maria Vernon Graham Havergal *''Memorials of Frances Ridley Havergal'', by her Sister (1880) M. V. G. Havergal, including an autobiography *''Florence Nightingale, Frances Ridley Havergal, Catherine Marsh, Mrs Ranyard'' (1885) Lizzie Alldridge *''Frances Ridley Havergal: a full sketch of her life'', (1904) Edward Davies *''Women who have worked and won : the life-story of Mrs. Spurgeon, Mrs. Booth-Tucker, F.R. Havergal, and Pandita Ramabai'' (1904) Jennie Chappell *''In Trouble and in Joy: Four Women Who Lived for God'', (2004) Sharon James, ISBN 0852345844. Biographies of Margaret Baxter (1639–1681), Sarah Edwards (1710–1758), Anne Steele (1717–1778) and Frances Ridley Havergal * Francis Ridley Havergal - Opened Treasures : 366 Choice Meditations - Loizeaux Bros, New York, 1979 External links ;Poems * "The Thoughts of God" ;Books * ;About *The Cyber Hymnal page on Frances Ridley Havergal. *Frances Havergal biographies * Original article is at "Frances Ridley Havergal. ;Etc. *The Havergal Trust The purpose of the Havergal Trust is to complete, publish, and disseminate widely the edition of The Complete Works of Frances Ridley Havergal, and to publish works by others similar to Havergal. Category:1836 births Category:1879 deaths Category:People from Malvern Hills (district) Category:English Anglicans Category:English poets Category:English hymnwriters Category:Women poets Category:English women writers Category:Deaths from peritonitis Category:Hymnists Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:English women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Christian hymnwriters Category:Poets